Lil A
Andrew Hanson (Born November 24, 1992) is an American Backyard Wrestler, known by the ring name Lil A. He made his Backyard Wrestling debut in March 1999. He is better known in the THWF, debuting in 2007. He is a Eight Time THWF World Heavyweight F'N Champion. Early Career Andrew Hanson began Backyard Wrestling in March 1999, he went under the name Madd Dogg. he would often wrestle with kids in the neighborhood, his first on-camera Backyard Wrestling match however, wasn't until early 2007, before THWF began. Trailor Hood Wrestling Federation (2007-Present) Hanson created and began operating THWF in June 2007. He would debut in July under the name Lil A. 'That month, he would win his first THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship from Marine Soldier. When asked why he pushed himself so quck he stated ''"When you're doing this stuff, you're not sure who's gonna stick around, your best bet is pushing your federation around a person you know is gonna stick it out with you through thick and thin. At the time, the only person i had that much faith in, was me." Lil A would hold the championship for three months before losing it to a debuting Speed. They would begin feuding in what would be called the greatest feud in THWF history. They would breifly stop feuding in December 2007. Lil A in that time would also win the Tag Team Titles twice, as well as the US Title. He would take a few months off citing a back injury in December 2007, after he would lose a fatal four way match against Jeff-r-e. He would return in February 2008 as a face, at the ''Chaos Rumble Free-Per-View. ''He would win the first annual tournament on the show, defeating Rattlesnake Kevin in the first round, and Speed in the second. He would defeat Jeff-r-e that same night to win his second World Title. Lil A would begin a face run that lasted most of the year, he would team with Speed to win his second Tag Team Title at ''No Survival (2008). '' He would headine in a ''Career Threatning "I Quit" Match ''for his World Title, and challenger Speed's US Title. He would win, and hold the title until the ''Royal Demis Free-Per-View. ''He would feud with Leed (who beat Speed the next night after Royal Demis to win the World Title) for a few months, before winning his first X Division Title. He would become a three time World Champion in September at the ''US Brawl Free-Per-View ''against Leed. After the match, he would make a heel turn, aligning himself with Speed to form RWO (Revolution World Order). However, a few weeks in, Speed would turn face, and these two men would feud until December 2008, where they would compete in the company's first ever Ladder Match, which Speed won. In January 2009, Lil A would win his third US Title. He would hold it until ''Backyard Bash 2, ''losing it to Leed. Lil A would face Speed once again at the ''Super Fight! Free-Per-View ''in a 3 Stages of Hell Match, which he would win. He would (on the same night) win his fourth US Title in a gauntlet match, being a surprise entrant. That same year, he won the Money in the Bank Briefcase. New World Domination (2009-2010) In August 2009, Lil A would form ''New World Domination ''with new THWF star, Alfred Russell. They would team at No Survival 2009, losing to Speed and Rock N Roll Machine. However, in October, they would acheive major success. At the ''Mayhem in Mobile Free-Per-View ''Alfred Russell would win the US Title, and Lil A would cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase and become World Champion for a fifth time. The next night, they would win the Tag Team Titles, becoming dual champions. Lil A would engage in feuds with Adam Clarke, Kiyoshi Makato, and Golem. In January 2010, after losing the Tag Team Titles, Lil A was forced to team with Speed to face Alfred Russell (Lil A's partner) and Adam Clarke (Speed's partner) in the Apocalypse (2010) main event. Lil A would lose (purposely) after he attacked Speed during the match. Lil A would begin a losing streak on Free-Per-Views, including losing at ''Backyard Bash 3. ''In March of that year, Alfred Russell would turn on Lil A during the ''Final 4 Free-Per-View. ''This would turn Lil A face. Feud with Alfred and Backyard Bash 4 (2010-2011) Lil A would engage in a feud with Alfred Russell after Final 4, featuring both men in the Fatal Four Way Main Event at Backyard Bash 3. After this, Alfred would take a hiatus, and Lil A would engage in a US Title Feud against Matt Taylor. They would face at Royal Demis 2010, which Lil A would lose. In May, Lil A would suffer an ankle injury during a match with Magnum Drake. He would be out until September. He would return to face Rattlesnake Kevin on THWF-TV, after his scheduled return in August was canned due to ''The Cancellation of the 2010 US Brawl Free-Per-View. ''Lil A would win his sixth World Title that month at the No Survival Free-Per-View. He would finally face Alfred Russell one on one at Mayhem In Mobile (2010), and after a 50 minute match, he would win. Lil A would lose the World Title in November 2010, and engage in a short feud with Zer0. With THWF's ending coming near, Lil A would win his seventh World Title in a 10 Man Slaughter House Match in February 2011. He was originally set to defend the title at ''Backyard Bash 4: The Final Stand ''against Speed, but when Speed couldn't show, he faced Rattlesnake Kevin. He would defeat Kevin and walk away champion. THWF's return and Backyard Bash 5 (2012-2013) Lil A would send out a cryptic video on December 31, 2011. Citing a possible THWF return, it would come to fruition when Lil A faced, and defeated Rattlesnake Kevin in a title defense in March 2012. It would be announced in the summer that Lil A would face Speed at Backyard Bash 5. THWF would officially return in October 2012. In November, Lil A would enter a feud with Alfred Russell and Rattlesnake Kevin, after Russell defeated Lil A (with unintended help from Rattlesnake Kevin) to win the World Title. He would win the championship back in January 2012. Lil A would go on to Backyard Bash 5 to lose to Speed. In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves *'Drive By (Twisting Neck Breaker) 2007-Present *''AKO (Named after it's original name "TKO") 2009-Present'' *''F-5 (Spinout fireman's carry facebuster) 2008-Present'' *''Super Drive By (Suplex Turned into a Neckbreaker) 2009-2010'' '''''Signature Moves *''German Suplex'' *''Combination of 3 German Suplexes'' *''Chain of Hell (Combination of 10 German Suplexes)'' *''Rock Bottom '' *''Fallaway Slam'' *''Belly to Belly Suplex'' *''Forearm to the back'' Nicknames *''"The Greatest in THWF History"'' *''"The A"'' *''"The Greatest Gangsta Alive" (2007-2008)'' Catchphrases *''"Don't you wish you were me!? Yes you do!"'' *''"The Greatest in THWF History! You know it, i know it, we all know it!"'' *''"Moronic Peice of prepubesant scum!" (Directed towards an opponent)'' Theme Songs: *''"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia (2007)'' *''"I Get Money" by 50 Cent (2008)'' *''"Voices" by Rev Theory (2008)'' *''"Don't you wish you were me!?" by Fozzy (2008-Present)'' *''"King of my World" by Saliva (Used Sporadically 2008-2009)'' *''"I'm a D Boy" by Lil Wayne (Used during RWO 2008, 2010)'' *''"Family Reunion" by Saliva (Used during New World Domination 2009-2010)'' Championships and Accomplishments Trailor Hood Wrestling Federation (THWF) THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship (8 times) THWF United States Championship (4 times) THWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) - With D.K. (1), Jeff-r-e (1), Speed (2), and Alfred Russell (1) First THWF X Division Championship (1 time) THWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) 2007 Ring Wars Winner 2008 Chaos Rumble Winner 2009 Money in the Bank Winner Second Grand Slam Champion Championship Wrestling Federation CWF World Heavyweight Championship (1) Final CWF Triple Crowned World Heavyweight Championship (1)